XoXo -K
by Fanggirls-4646
Summary: One-Shot set after TVD 7x04 and TO 3x04. What will happen when a drunk Klaus finds his way to Caroline's number? ;)


**A/N: Hey Everyone! Happy Halloween :) I know we've kind of been MIA on here lately but we've been dealing with** **a lot in our personal lives. As for OMG and King of Kingston we'll be posting again soon, but we've just decided to do some major construction to make the plot fit better with what people seem to want. Anyway, this idea came to us after spamming our friend about the amazing Originals episode this Thursday (if you haven't seen it I highly suggest it) and we realized we sounded like drunk fools fan-girling over Klaus and Lucien. It got us wondering if those two did any drunk dials and who better to receive it then Caroline? So, this is the result hope everyone enjoys ;)**

 **P.S: This takes place after TVD 7x04 and during TO 3x04 (There's a time difference between Mystic Falls and Nola)**

Caroline emerged from the bathroom only to find her bed was empty. She assumed that meant Stefan had skipped out at some point while she was in the shower. Did that mean he was having second thoughts? Trying to avoid the awkward morning after? Maybe there was an emergency? Maybe the heretics were retaliating after last night?

She let out a deep breath deciding it was best not to overthink the situation. She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table to find it was only 6:00 am. Would the heretics really be reeking havoc at six am? She sighed once again and decided to let it go as she walked over to the vanity in the corner of her dorm. She picked up her phone expecting to see an explanation text at the very least. What she found was far more unexpected.

She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitched as she read the name of a contact she should have deleted ages ago.

Klaus.

They hadn't spoken none the less seen each other in what felt like an eternity. Simply seeing his name arose a flood of feelings and memories Caroline wasn't sure she was quite ready to face.

Like the last night they spent together.

The way his lips felt against hers.

The promise he had made her the night of Graduation. "I intend to be your last."

In spite of everything that had happened in the last few years Caroline was still relatively new to being a vampire. Words like _last_ and _eternity_ were new concepts that held far more weight then ever before. But that's exactly what Klaus wanted to give her. After spending a thousand years on this planet there was no doubt he understood the concept of time far better then anyone, and yet he was still set on spending the reminder of his time with her.

There was never much of a doubt that she felt an attraction to the gorgeous centuries old vampire, but perhaps the most alluring thing about him was the way he made her feel. Like she was more then just some small town girl with small town dreams made for a small town life. The way he looked at her. The way his breath would catch and he'd make her feel like the only girl in the world that mattered. He made her feel special, desirable, like the only thing, the only one, he wanted. It had been nice to be someone's first choice for a change.

All these thoughts flooded her mind as she stared down at her phone screen unable to open up the message, scratch that, messages he had sent her. Messages. As in over twenty messages. Was something wrong? It had to be for him to go from not talking to her for months to spamming her phone. What if he was in trouble? What if something terrible had happened? The scenario seemed to give her the strength to unlock her phone and scroll though the various messages she had missed.

 _ **Wazzzuppppppp**_

 ** _Who are you "Caroline❤️"?_**

 ** _Must be important if there's an emoji_**

 ** _I didn't know Nik knew what those were_**

 ** _Answer meeeeeeeeeeeee_**

 ** _Did you know you're in speedy-dial_**

 ** _Youre contact picture is quite attractive tooooo_**

 ** _I always knew Nik liked blondesssss_**

 ** _oh no_**

 ** _He's coming back_**

 ** _Abort mission!_**

 ** _This may be my last textttttt_**

 ** _I lied_**

 ** _But maybe nottttt_**

 ** _HES ON ME_**

 ** _*****ON TO ME_**

 ** _HBXUXSIXJSXIEXYEBXUEBXU_**

 ** _BYEEEEEE_**

By now she was certain some drunken currently dead idiot took Klaus' phone.

 _ **Disregard everything you just read**_

 _ **There are no emojis in your contact name..**_

 _ **...and that's not because I just changed it...**_

 _ **Never mind you're probably not even reading this**_

 _ **You've probably changed your number**_

 _ **Or blocked me**_

 _ **I suppose me missing you is a one sided thing**_

 _ **Especially now**_

 _ **You wouldn't believe the drama over here**_

 _ **If you thought Damon Stefan and Elena was a bad triangle you should see Elijah Hayley and ...**_

 _ **I don't remember his name**_

 _ **Doesn't matter he's the unimportant part of the triangle**_

 _ **And all the suits**_

 ** _There's so many it's scary_**

 ** _I can wear a suit too tho_**

 ** _They don't seem to get that_**

 ** _You know well I'm sure luv_**

 ** _Like the one from our first date you know that was far better then any of Elijah's_**

 ** _And the chamlagne was too_**

 ** _Tristan is quite cheap for a rich spoiled brat_**

 ** _Whoops you don't know who that is_**

 ** _Or Lucien_**

 ** _Lucien is the mate who knapped my phone_**

 ** _He's a bit tipsy_**

 ** _But I'm not_**

 ** _I happen to be very sober_**

 ** _Oh no marvel is here_**

 ** _****Macrel_**

 ** _He wants my blood I'm sure_**

 ** _They just_** ** _all want something_**

 ** _I'd be hurt if it weren't so expected_**

 ** _It almost makes me miss mystic falls_**

 ** _Less annoyance there_**

 ** _And of course there was you_**

 ** _But I'm totally not allowed there anymore_**

 ** _A promise is a promise right_**

 ** _So ill just stay here_**

 ** _And wait_**

 ** _But he's talking now like i should actually care_**

 ** _Maybe i do_**

 ** _Or not_**

 ** _Haven't decided yet_**

 ** _I suppose i should stop now_**

 ** _But like i said you probably aren't even getting these_**

 ** _None the less_**

 ** _It's nice to think you would_**

 ** _Lucien says he 'ships us'_**

 ** _I don't know what that is_**

 ** _maybe a boat_**

 ** _but i don't sail_**

 ** _so i don't know why we'd be a boat_**

 ** _probably a metaphor_**

 ** _like from the fault in our stars_**

 ** _not that i read that_**

 ** _or saw the movie_**

 ** _or both_**

 ** _don't let freya tell you those things_**

 ** _because i didnt_**

 ** _and if i did she forced me_**

 ** _not the other way around..._**

 ** _time to leave_**

 ** _until next time luv_**

 ** _don't miss me too much ;)_**

Caroline stared at her phone completely dumbfounded.

She wasn't exactly sure what to think of the random skew of messages displayed on her screen. But billions of questions were surely flooding her mind.

 _Why was Hayley with Klaus and Elijah? Who exactly was Tristan? And who was this Freya girl? His girlfriend? Had he already replaced her? Why didnt he know what the term ship meant? Had he not realized he was in the twenty first century filled with fan girls and ship names? Did Klaus Mikaelson evil hybrid read The Fault In Our Stars? Did he cry during the movie? Which did he prefer the movie or book? Wait did he write next time? Was he actually going to text her again? Or was that just a drunken comment? And wait most importantly did Klaus actually have a friend named Lucien? Why would anyone want to be Klaus' friend?_

She she'd have to ask Stefan about that last one.

Wait no.

She couldn't ask Stefan because she couldn't tell him about this. He would definitely get jealous. Or maybe she was just worried he wouldn't. Worried that he wouldn't even care or better yet just find it humorous. And that would be another knife to her heart. Another thing to point out that her affection for Stefan was much stronger than his affection for her.

"Caroline!"

 _Oh god._

She quickly slammed her phone down on the desk, maybe a bit too hard considering the sudden crack that spread across the screen. _Stupid Vampire strength._

"Stef, hey! Where were you?" She quickly questioned as she turned to face her...boyfriend?

He was closing the door behind him, a bag of what she assumed was breakfast in hand, and a large smile on his face.

"Well, I figured I would surprise you with some breakfast being that I am a super amazing boyfriend." Stefan said, the comment clearly supposed to be a joke but one that Caroline couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes at.

A super amazing boyfriend would have left a note.

 _Or a text._

"How considerate of you." She finally replied, flashing him a cheeky smile.

She watched as he placed the food on the desk, his smile fading slightly, his expression seemingly...nervous?

"Look Care, as much as I'd love to have breakfast with you, I have to go take care of that whole thing." He slowly stated while rummaging through the bag and setting different food boxes on the table.

Caroline knew exactly what the 'whole thing' was. They had spoken earlier about him going to talk with Valerie. Clear everything up. Get some closure to say the least.

But so soon? It was barely seven and he already wanted to be rid of her?

"Oh." She said, glancing towards the food rather than him.

"Oh what? I thought you were okay with this?" Stefan questioned pointedly seeming exasperated by the whole situation.

"I mean, don't you think that can wait till after breakfast." She asked tightening the robe around her, suddenly feeling too exposed.

"I just want to get it over with Caroline. It's like you said the sooner the better." He flashed her the smile that usually made her heart melt. Now it made her fairly more aggravated.

"Right, I'll just eat breakfast here...alone...by myself." She retorted not bothering to hide the annoyance seeping into her tone.

She almost missed Stefan's eye roll.

Almost.

"You know what forget I said anything! Go get it over with! I'll be right here supporting from afar while eating this lovely," she started, checking the first box and attempting to hide her frown, "BLT!"

She hated Tomatoes. And lettuce. And bacon was her least favorite pork product.

 _Klaus would get me the right breakfast._

She blamed the sudden thought that crossed her mind on all the strange texts. It didn't matter what Klaus would get her. She was with Stefan. She loved Stefan.

"Great. Thanks for everything Care." He stated abruptly, closing the distance between them and kissing her on the cheek quickly before starting to head towards the door. He did it all so fast that Caroline was sure he was attempting to beat the clock.

"I love-" She started to call out but her words were cut off by the closing of the door.

"You." She finished lamely, sighing as she slumped down in her desk chair.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It had been about three hours since Stefan had left and there was still no sign of him. She had begun to pick apart the BLT, taking her anger out on the food rather than Stefan, and now all that sat before her was a distorted sandwhich and a broken cellphone.

She reached over and checked her phone again to see no new messages.

Who did he think he was! To just hook up with her and be all lovey dovey one minute and then go skipping out on breakfast and ditching her the next. That was not what amazing boyfriends did!

A frustrated groan escaped her lips and she smacked a lamp off the desk, causing it to fly across the room and shatter.

Before she had the time to destroy any more expensive items her phone let out a short ring causing her to glance to it.

Her heart rate began to pick up as she reached out and grabbed it. _His_ name was once again displayed across the screen.

He cared.

Of course he did. He always had. She had always been his first choice.

She opened up the message as quickly as she could and smiled at the long text bubble filled with too many words for the screen to fit. She scrolled up to where the message started and began to read.

 ** _I'm not exactly sure how to start this message but I suppose the first thing I should make clear is that I may have let my drinking get the best of me last night and you should most definitely not acknowledge any of those messages. Most of them were just drunken gibberish. Well except the part about missing you. Because I suppose I do. I miss you everyday Caroline. And most mornings when I look out my window and see the city before me I think of how a girl as amazing as you deserves to see it too. But I guess the fact of the matter is that you deserve the city and maybe the city deserves you too, but I don't. At points in my life like this where everything is a mess (Long story trust me) I realize all the reasons why you deserve better. Deserve to be out of harms way. Now I should probably stop rambling. We cleared up just how far our emotions go for eachother a long time ago and I'm sure I sound like a broken record at this point. I guess I'm just writing this to apologize for the Inconvience. And to make sure that you recongnize one very important thing:_**

 ** _I most definitely did not read the fault in our stars, okay?_**

 ** _Xoxo, -K_**

As she got to the end Caroline smiled in a way she hadn't smiled in a long time. Then she began to laugh. She loved the fact that he used the word 'gibberish'. She loved the way he thought of her every morning. She loved that he thought she was too good for him. She loved that he wanted her to be safe even if it meant he couldn't have her. She loved that he thought she was amazing. She loved that he bothered to apologize. She loved that he lied about not having read The Fault in Our Stars when it was clear he had. She loved the line of X's and O's. She loved the way he signed his initial even though the message was clearly from him. She loved it all.

But did she love him?

That had always been the big question.

One that she would probably never be able to answer.

But for now Caroline decided that the fact she had something from him to love was enough. And as she glanced down at the text, rereading it, memorizing it, she decided she could not just leave him on read.

Couldnt just let him think he was worthless or didn't deserve a text back. Make him feel the way Stefan made her feel. And so she typed a simple reply before placing her phone down and continuing her daily activities as if she had not just had a texting conversation with her old lover.

 ** _Okay._**

 **Hope You guys liked it! Don't get to review and let us know what you think :)**


End file.
